earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Virdiaire Por'Favour
Category:Forsaken Category:Hordecategory:Priest Virdiaire Por'Favour =Virdiaire's Information= Guild: N/A Faction: Horde Title: N/A Nicknames: Vird, V, Aire In-game Name:Virdiaire Class: Priest Race: Human-Undead Gender: Female Age: Upon death, 22; Currently, 26 Height: 5'4" Weight: 104 lbs. Hair: Pinned-Blue Eyes: Green (Unseen behind leather bands.) Skin: Seemingly holographic/dark-pale Professions: Alchemy and Tailoring =Virdiaire's Physicality= ' Fashionable Attire: ' Red, silver, gold and white gear that only a Priestess may attain. When in her combat attire, a long purple dress very detailed with matching shoulders. ' Physical Appearance: ' Virdiaire's body, though quite deteriorated over the years, seems to slowly be regaining physicality. Through constant prayer and the application of salves and elixirs made by her own brewery, the magicks within them seem to be reforming her body from the incidences that had happened to her within her human life. Her cheeks, whatever is visible, stained with black scars upon the narrow of her eyes. Though not very clear, they were that of tortured marks from her human life, of which she feels exceedingly deeply for how she received them. Virdiaire's aura seems to be one of careness and comfort, though if you try to feel it abit more carefully, it's entirely tainted with pain and sorrow. Of why, it was apart of her past. =Virdiaire's Persona= Soft-tempered, serene and quiet more-so than most, she gathered, her outward personality seems to be very light and lightly-spoken, though when around others she seems to keep a more enclosed sociality, not wanting to truly get close to anyone from the way she acts and speaks. =Virdiaire's Past - The Last Moments (Story-templated)= The rain hadn't stopped for over three full days. Continually, the waves of heaven-fallen water dribbled upon the lands, flooding the soaked earth for more than it could hold, creating small tindrels of water-ways and narrow streams. And though the waters were thick and heavy, they couldn't stop the blazing fires that had spread upon the buildings, farms and house-holds of Southshore. Virdiaire had been told to remain within the cellar of her home, upon request of her husband, Heathe McKarse Por'Favour. He had went out with his brothers, family and the villagers, to stop the oncoming Scourge invasion that had come to the town from the far north, near the large populace of Lordaeron. Virdiaire could hear the shouting of orders to the men outside. Huddled within her basement wrapped around a wool-knitted blanket she had made just a few days prior, she held the hems tightly around her shoulders, lowering her head, praying that this madness would come to an end... and then, she heard the sound of what she could only guess was a bolt of lightning hitting something close by. Within the enclosement of her home, she only heard the echoes of guns, hollaring, screams of fallen men, the untranslated dribble of the Scourge upon her doorstep, and the farm animals in terrified shock. She placed her hands over her ears fiercly, trying to block out the entire event of what was happening to her home town, to the people that she knew and loved, and within the hollows of her mind, she heard footsteps, drawing ever-closer to her. With that, Virdiaire opened her eyes, and looked up, only to see her husband, Heathe, wrapped within cuffs to the back, being held up by a large, cloaked creature. "You there, wench, stand yourself up." Virdiaire looked around, only seeing darkness wtihin the corner she huddled into, but realized that she was being called such a filthy name. Finding the strength within her legs to stand, she edged up slowly, keeping the blanket wrapped tightly about her. "Is this your filthy scum of a partner, wench?" She just stared blankley at the hooded figure before her, saying nothing, tears slowly staining the paleness of her cheeks. "Well? Answer me wench! Is he or isn't it!?" With that she saw the reflection of a dagger being raised towards hher husbands throat, balanced upon his collar, hearing the light shift of the blades flat edge running up and down his neckline, chilling her to the bone. "Either you answer me, or he dies at your feet, wench..." Virdiaire just watched, horrified, her husband's eyes finally opening, their gentle blue hue looking upon hers. She could hear him starting to mutter... "My... my love..." A tear had stroked his cheek, falling to the ground between them. "Ye.. yes... he is my husband..." Virdiaire finally spoke up, her voice studdering and frightened, and in fear... "Ah, so he is... I should have realized it by the way you looked upon him, wench. Well... because I am ever so kind, I will make a deal with you." It was nearly impossible to hear a single word that he said from all of the yelling, tortured screams and explosions happening outside, but she managed to keep her focus. "If you will take it upon yourself to kill your husband with this blade, then I will spare your life." Her eyes shot a flash of exceedingly hard pain at the faceless entity. Though his voice was wispy and unable to be depicted properly, she knew that he wasn't a true Scourge... perhaps he was someone who became possessed...? "Well, wench? Is this an offer that you're going to accept? Or will you refuse it out of your disgusting love for thi-" "My... my dear... don't... don't bargain with... with him... run... run fro-" Heathe managed to mutter before he was nearly cut-throat by the force of the dagger against the side of his neck. She could scarcely see, but a small trickling of blood had beaded down the side of his neck. "Stop it!!" Virdiaire pleaded, tears streaming her face, like that of rain upon the mourning of death to that of someone that could never be truly replaced. "Stop it? Why, wench, of course I will... but only if you do the honors..." Virdiare stood there a moment, her lip quivering, not moving her eyes from her husbands... After a few moments, she extended her hand, showing to the cloaked figure that she would take the dagger, but didn't say as to if she would do the bidding at hand. The dagger had been turned, handle-side facing her. Gripping its hilt, she held it firmly. "There's a good wench... now..." With that, the entity stood to the side of her husband, letting him stand freely, save the cuffs holding his arms behind his back. "Give him the death he's always dreamed of... to die by your hand, wench." The entity's voice had no sorrow, no pity, nothing... only that of someone that had known nothing but violence... perhaps it was an implanted vision... Virdiaire brought the dagger into both hands a moment, looking down with scared, hopeless, tear-stained green eyes. A moment later, her head lifted, and upon doing so... her arm was sent outwards before her, the blade of the dagger being sent not into the belly of her husband before her, but to her side, upon where the entity was standing... and she gasped. "Heh... what a cunning little bitch you are, wench. You should know that I can not be harmed by such a meager, mortals weapon. How savy..." He came up upon the dagger that had, at that point, decomposed into dust particles between her fingers. The entity had slipped through Virdiaire's physical being, only to appear behind her, facing her back. The coldness of the lifeless body made her realize what a mistake she had made. Turning her head, she looked upon her husband, who had just muttered a small line before seeing him fall to his knees... "My darling... I... will love you... 'til no end... remember me... free... yourself..." His breath died out, and as he fell forward to her feet, the image of a burnt hole upon the back of him, near the right side of his spine, caused her to scream out into tears and fall to him, grasping his, now, lifeless body into her arms, crying into his shoulder. "Such morons the both of you are," the entity began, "I am not so stupid as to think that someone as so in love as you two were would go for my bargain. It's just as well... but now that you didn't go with my deal, I'll have to make sure that you suffer... unlike that husband of yours... how fortunate he was to get away with an instant death, and how I truly pity you! I shall smile and laugh upon that of which I shall have you suffer!" With that, Virdiaire whispered into her husband's ear, "Don't you worry my love... I will avenge you... I will... I swear it..." Resting her husband's limp body down whilst lightly stroking his cheek with the backs of her fingers, and seeing the last of his living tears slide down the side of his face, she shifted her weight to turn side-ways, staring up at the entity behind her, before leaping to her feet, screaming, the sound as horrifying as war drums and as painful as the loss of an entire family. "I'll destroy you and all that your kind are!! You will not take my love from me for he lives within my soul!" Her hand balled into a tight, white-knuckled fist that went straight at the head of the entity that vanished upon near impact. Her body flung forward against the brick wall of her cellar, snapping the bones within her knuckle hard apart, breaking her fist. "You stupid wench. If a dagger won't harm me, then what the hell makes you think your stupid puny fist will!" She had been grabbed from behind, arm-locked with her head tilted to the side. She could feel the breath... no, the death of his words upon her throat... "Let me let you in on what you're in for, wench..." She could feel the coldness of, now, physical hands gliding down her slender form, bending to her curves. "That's right," he went on, hissing like a serpent whom has just approached its meal, "This night, you'll be harassed in a manner that'll torture you so much... that not only will I enjoy it, but so will the memory of your dead husband. I hope he watches as your physical body becomes so ravaged by those of my scourge that are still able to put anything into this filthy human body of yours..." She tried to move, but her body was frozen solid at the words... ... my darling husband... I am so sorry... "Perhaps..." he went on, "I should give you the pleasure of seeing my face. Would that make you feel better knowing that you saw the killer and have no power to do anything to me?" Her eyes shifted to the side of where his face was nearest her. He brought up a cloth-covered hand and brought the hood of his cloak back from his face, revealing, though in a ghost-like state, a human face that was no older than her own... A human doing this?! No... no. He was a Scourge now, though not one of wasted flesh and pure bone, he was one! "Yes," continuing, "I am a human-entity, both in my past life and this... but... my name would mean more to you wouldn't it...?" Before she could listen to any more, a trampling of footsteps pumbled down her cellar stairs. "Ah, there's my little 'party' for you... men, take her to your will... she's more than ready." The entity backed away from her, and though she tried to move, she was locked solidly in place. Flinching, wincing and trying to move her limbs to escape herself, by some un-blessed miracle anyways, her eyes turned towards the human-like scourge before her, the whole eight or nine of them, before shifting towards the entity. "My name is..." and before she could hear the words, they were holding her down, grasping at her, tearing at her flesh and clothing. No... she could hear nothing, see nothing. Only things she could hear and feel were the sounds of her pain-filled screams, the feeling of her flesh being torn apart, and the ache that filled her body... ... I will be joining you soon, my love... I will... soon... Without anymore life in her, she gave herself up, unable to fight back, unable to keep her guard... she was at her life's last thread.. and the last tear she could shed was that of blood upon her torn apart body... Cause of Death: Rape; Physical beatings. =Virdiaire's History= As a human and of high respect in Southshore and Stormwind alike, Virdiaire spent much of her time assisting the farms in the hills, helping with the house chores of the other women in the town, and making daily visits to Stormwind's Cathedral. Virdiaire always drempt of being one of the true few that could pray directly to the Gods, and as it stood, she wasn't of that sort of calibur. Even though she spent many hours in the Cathedral each week, the High Priests didn't think that she'd make it to the abilities that those above her possessed. However, Virdiaire wasn't going to be sent away that fast, for she had too much passion to find out what it would be like to be at the God's hand and call. As a child, Virdiaire had been taught by the scholar's of Stormwind's Librarian's and Teachers at the Castle's Library. A true over-achiever in her younger years, she surpassed everyone in her courses by months, and had received her honors parchment almost three years early from her actual class that she started schooling with. This didn't push her ego, but it did give her a head-start on getting her life, though short, started. Her studies in the keep of Stormwind extended to far more than the strict books in the library and the shire. With the import of literature and vocabulary, sciences and historical references only to the restricted access', she was able to learn into the physics of the mages exploration into the heavens and beyond, as well as the demonic and angelic forces contained within the supposive magics of the world of Azeroth. Despite the knowledge only destowed by the humans and magi's in the world and the past, the Gods themselves, old Gods and the Ancients' teachings, were able to be found within the rubbles of Lordaeron... Geology, Outer-World Physics, and so on. The fascination of Geology led her to, also, persue a career as an Alchemist. Having a lab of her own within the basement of Lordaeron (Undercity) she's usually found here, concocting new formula's almost daily. A true fascination of hers, but nonetheless, curiosity creates knowledge. Virdiaire, in her last few years, married herself to Heathe McKarse Por'Favour, a warrior to the King's Guard and a local farmer and councilman of Southshore. She felt proud to be married to such a man: tall, handsome and the kindest disposition she could ever imagine a man to have, considering that her younger years, when it came to dating, weren't very successful in finding someone kind and would care for her as he did. The last week before the attack on Southshore, she had been given the task of heading north to Dalaran, to seek out a few of the young mages of the Kirin Tor, to see if they required any aid from Southshore's tradesmen. A few days passed, and upon the last few hours, the town had been put onto high notice. The night before the attack of the Scourge from the north, a meeting was held in the council's town hall. All of the cities within the region were put onto high alert to be armed and ready for any attacks that may come. Upon the setting of the set which ended the council meeting, Virdiaire remained in her quarters, weaving a woolen blanket to await the news of what the meeting was about. Even if her husband was a councilman, she wasn't allowed to attend these kind of meetings. She heard him open and shut the front door and ascend the stairway to their bedroom. Upon entering, he sat down upon the foot of their bed, and told Virdiaire exactly what was happening. Her knitting had been long forgotten as she fell into her husband's arms, crying for the remainder of the night... until... the first war cry echoed through the air... =Virdiaire's Present Time= Virdiaire's days, now, consist of frequent visits to the Brill Cemetary, of which her husband was buried soon after the end of the war upon Southshore. Who found him and buried him, she does not know, probably never shall. Most of her days are spent here now, hoping that one day, her husband would soon return to her. As a Priest, she takes care of the others that have been victims of the Scourge attacks, whether Orc, Troll, Tauren or Undead. To her, all victims, no matter what race or of bred, were as much suffering as much as she did, though in the back of her mind, she thought that she had suffered the most, by far. Most of her fun times are spent fishing, creating potions to try to regain the small amount of the life she had before, or to help those in need whom are worse off than herself. In hopes of finding those that have known her pains, that wish to destroy the Scourge upon their return, if at all... to bring a feeling and sense of peace to the world of which was beaten out of her, she travels and searches. Though long and very hard times they will be and have been, she's not one to give up on something so passionate to herself. For she, herself, feels that there are others out there that seek to find a peace once again. Virdiaire can be found: Southern Booty Bay, Brill Cemetary, random lakes/rivers/streams fishing or at the alchemy labs. When she's not doing her own business, she's aiding those on the battle field within random regions. =Updates Soon-To-Come= Not Available At This Time.